Cielo Gris
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Un pequeño Oneshoot de los pensamientos de Kyouhei tras enfadar a su mejor amigo por una afición que no comparten. GreySkyShipping (Kyouhei x Hugh). Disfruten.


**Cielo Gris**

**Renuncia**

Pokemon no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nintendo y Gamefreak.

Este fic esta enfocado en GreySkyShipping (Kyouhei / Nate x Hugh), de los juegos Black y White 2.

**Cielo Gris**

**(Kyouhei x Hugh)**

- ¡Te dije que no me interesa!

- Pero yo sólo...

- Creo que ya sabes que no soporto que me cuentes esas cosas... hasta pronto Kyouhei...

- Pero...

El sonido del portazo que Hugh dio al salir resonó en los oidos de Kyouhei, mientras sostenía esa revista de automóviles que tenia en las manos. Por un lado entendía el cabreo de su amigo... y es que si realmente planeaba un viaje Pokemon, sabía bien que un vehículo motorizado no era una opción en ninguna circunstancia, salvo que desee llevar a sus Pokemons como embalaje el tiempo entero.

Kyouhei hizo un puchero y tiró la revista lejos... "Estúpido Hugh...", pensó él, ya que tan sólo porque a él le gustaban los autos, no era motivo para que él otro actuase así... pero en parte era comprensible. Darle tan sólo un poco de cabida sería oír horas interminables sobre vehículos, tracción y todo lo demás. Aún a su corta edad, Kyouhei ya tenía una afición, una que no necesariamente lo ayudaría con su viaje Pokemon, pero afición al final.

Desde luego que Kyouhei sabía que su afición no le servía de mucho para su viaje... ¡Estaba claro que era una inútil afición! Pero de cualquier modo... era algo que le gustaba. Y cuando una persona le gusta algo, no tiene reparos en eso, no le importa si los otros dicen que es una pérdida, nadie podría hacerle pensar eso a Kyouhei...

Excepto él... excepto Hugh. Podría darle igual la opinión de todos... pero no la de él.

Kyouhei sostuvo la revista mientras su mente se revolvía como su cabello... pensando en que pasaría si tensaba la cuerda hasta romperla. En su mente pasaba con rayos los escenarios más retorcidos... como que Hugh lo dejase o iniciase su viaje Pokemon sin avisar. Ya estaban en la edad, así que no era difícil imaginar que Hugh decida viajar por su cuenta y salir sin avisar a Kyouhei. Habían varias rutas Pokemon y no sería dificil despistarlo. En el peor de los casos, Hugh solo tenía que cambiar el ID de su PokeNav y no habría forma de que Kyouhei lo encuentre por un tiempo.

El chico supo que debía pedirle perdón a Hugh para no tensar más la cuerda. En realidad, su orgullo le decía que no, que lo mande al diablo, pero su miedo a perderlo era mayor... y es que para él, era un amigo de lo más preciado para él... tal vez algo más que un amigo...

Pero sabía que eso era imposible... porque ya lo había oído de su propia boca antes... algo con Kyouhei... era imposible. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento en el cual cuando estaba de metiche oyó la conversación de Hugh y Bianca.

- No vas a negarme que Kyouhei se ve muy mono con esa gorrita que le regalaste... Jejejee...

- ¡No digas esas cosas! - le dijo Hugh sonrojándose - A él... siempre le quedó bien el gorro con esa cabellera...

- Pero hasta tu te sonrojas... admite que es muy mono...

- ¡No digas esas cosas! Que él no es...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Bianca seria - ¿Crees que no los veo siempre como se llevan? Kyouhei es muy mono y tu también, pero parece que solo tienen ojos para los dos... no los veo con otros... "entrenadores", si es que me entiendes.

- No... Bianca... no... no mal interpretes las cosas...

- La verdad creo que si tú no eres tan comprometido, pues habrás visto que Kyouhei esta siempre contigo, yo creo que deben conversar de eso... creo que tiene que expresar sus sentimientos...

- No Bianca... pero... algo... con Kyouhei es imposible...

- ¿Así que sólo lo estás usando?

- ¡Que no! - gritó Hugh - Escucha... él es mi amigo, lo quiero mas que nada... pero no puedo... distraerme... ¿Entiendes? El Pokemon de mi hermana... sigue desaparecido... no puedo...

- Aún no haz superado eso... vaya... - suspiró Bianca.

- Y no lo superaré hasta devolvérselo... hasta ver su sonrisa de nuevo... y por eso... no puedo... distraerme. Kyouhei lo es casi todo para mí, pero no puedo... olvidar esa promesa...

- Supongo que cuando lo encuentres, podrás decirle tus sentimientos...

- ¡Es que no es eso! - le replicó Hugh - Hasta yo sé lo que Kyouhei siente... pero yo no puedo corresponderle... simplemente... no es como lo quiero... es mi amigo... pero no puedo verlo mas allá... ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque... no quiero... que le pase lo mismo que a mi hermana...

- Pero aún así... al no decirle esto, seguirás jugando con él...

- ¿¡Te imaginas lo que le pasará si le digo eso!? Bueno, ni siquiera me ha dicho que le gusto... pero se le nota tanto... que solo decir eso, lo quebraría en pedazos...

- Es mejor que él no lo sepa...

- Y lo mejor es que tu tampoco se lo digas...

Pero Kyouhei lo había oido todo. Las calles de esa ciudad eran tan cerradas, que el eco viajaba por ellas y tan sólo con ocultarse entre unas cajas que alguien dejó, pudo escucharlo todo... y pudo sentir que su pecho se abria en pedazos, como sus cabellos desordenados, y abriéndose, exponían su corazón. Hugh nunca se fijaría en él... pero que tonto de imaginar que eso podría ser...

Para empezar esos dos eran chicos... y desde luego que sabía de sus motivaciones... pero es que tampoco podía dejar de quererlo... él era su sol... veía que Hugh estaba dispuesto de caer en la oscuridad y la miseria por un robo que ocurrió hace ya años. Los robos ocurren, los ladrones existen... pero él era tan débil que nunca lo superó. Y supo que si Hugh jamás no le correspondería, al menos debía alegrar su vida siendo su sol entre ese nublado... porque no le importaba si el otro no lo quería... él quería a Hugh, y solo le importaba eso.

Y si tenía que sacrificarse él para que Hugh siga con él, por supeusto que lo haría...

Esa noche, Kyouhei tomó toda su colección de revistas de automóviles y las metio en una caja. Tomó un mechero que colocó en su bolsillo y cargando la caja fue hacia donde la casa de Hugh.

- ¡Hey Hugh! - dijo llamando con fuerza - ¡Oyeeeeeee!

La puerta tardó en abrirse, pero se abrió... y un cansado Hugh lo recibió...

- Son la 1 AM, Kyouhei... ¿Qué... rayos deseas?

- Bueno... pensaba... que... podíamos quemar... esta pila de cosas viejas... para hacer una fogata... ¿A tí te gustan las fogatas no?

- Pues claro... iré por un poco de gasolina para... - Hugh tomó una de las revistas y se quedó mudo.

- ¿Hugh?

- ¿Kyouhei... qué es esto...?

- Son revistas viejas... podemos hacer una fogata...

- No me mientas... ¡Esto no son revistas viejas! ¡Esta es tu colección completa de automovilismo! ¿¡Pero que rayos...?!

- Pensé... que si odiabas tanto los autos... podía... intentar buscarme otro hobby - dijo Kyouhei sintiéndose avergonzado.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Hugh en ese momento. Entre ellas la culpa... porque por querer "enfocarse" en su promesa, lo único que hacía era dañar a la única persona que creía en él.

- No... ni hablar... Kyouhei... nunca hagas eso... ¿Entiendes? Nunca...

- Pero si tú...

- No se trata de mí tontito... - dijo mientras se tiraba a abrazar a su sorprendido amigo - Sólo que siempre habrá cosas que ni tu ni yo estaremos de acuerdo... pero nunca cambies... lo que te gusta... por alguien como yo...

- Hugh...

- Vamos... hablame... hablame de tus autos...

- No, no es necesario...

Un silencio por parte de Hugh bastó para entender que realmente estaba dolido. Kyouhei supo que lo que esperaba era una absolución...

- Pues... el nuevo modelo xyz... con una suspensión de...

A Hugh no le importaba si en el fondo se olvidaría de todo en unos minutos... pero simplemente no soportó ver lo que Kyouhei estaba a punto de hacer sólo por seguir agradándole.

_"No me importa si no te puedo llegar a querer... tu siempre serás lo más importante... Kyou-chan..."_ pensó él, mientras Kyouhei seguía en su discurso de vehículos de traccion, motores y caballos de fuerza.


End file.
